happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fenton
Fenton is a fan character. Character Bio. Fenton is a black, six-legged spider who wears a Nordic helmet with an emblem on it. The emblem shows a face that resembles this: ^_^ , he has some sort of markings in his face, he has 8 red eyes, he is usually seen with a slime ball he plays with and sometimes a banner with the same emblem on it. He REALLY likes bread and usually wastes most of his money on it. He is very playful, curious and determined. He cares for his friends to the extent of hurting himself to protect them. Whenever he dies he usually leaves string as his remains before vanishing. While being very friendly at day he is very hostile at night, biting others or possibly killing them if given the chance. He knows to dance very well. Social. He is very friendly with others, even those who most hate; however it's a complete different story when it is night.... Back story. Fenton La Araña Mascota (Fenton the Spider Pet) is the short-lived spider pet of his owner: EsVandal. Being very playful at day he liked when his owner threw the ball for him to catch it, giving Fenton the personality of a dog; however after falling quite a fall and killing himself caused his owner to mourn and grieve endlessly. Some time later Fenton got revived by lightning that struck his grave. As he rised from the tombstone, he went in search of his owner; what he didn't know is that he was cursed by hostility at dusk and night until dawn started. After a very long time, he finally found his owner... his dead owner. Fenton was left alone, left alone to rot.... Despite all of this he's very cheerful every now and then, but it hurts in the inside for him... It has gotten trough his nerves... Deaths. His deaths involve heights, suffocation, being hanged, sliced or struck by lightning. After dying his soul would rise with a happy expression, due to him meeting his owner at his afterlife. Kills. Coming soon! Gallery. Coming soon! Notes. * Fenton is a reference to "Fenton la araña mascota" from Youtube user: EsVandal. It also includes other references such as: ** The slime ball represents the "ball" he would play with. ** The helmet represents that EsVandal's character is Nordic. ** The fact he leaves string after dying represents he dropped the same in his in game death. ** His like for bread represents EsVandal trying to feed him bread. *** The video itself (In Spanish) can be found here. * Fenton is based upon a Minecraft spider, explaining his appearance, hostility at night and that he vanishes after dying. * It is quite weird the creation of this character, considering that the creator has arachnophobia. * Fenton has an eliminated feature that allowed him to freeze others solid by using an ender eye, referencing one of EsVandal's videos. * The EsVandal banners, represented by "^_^" , represent how much the creator misses EsVandal. Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Characters Category:Spiders Category:Black Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Male Characters Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters